1. Field of the Invention
Eye goggles and face masks are habitually used to keep the wearer's eyes protected from external environments. For example, swimming goggles are used to protect the wearer's eyes from water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional eye goggles and face masks normally comprise a spongy or rubber-like material for providing a seal between a perimeter of the goggles or face masks and a portion of the face surrounding the wearer's eyes. Such goggles and face masks are typically made of a rigid plastic material. The eye goggles or face masks may be held in place, firmly engaging the wearer's face, by head straps or elastic bands. Goggles and face masks are traditionally sealed around the entire eye contour of the wearer. The sealing can cause pressure on the skin in the contact zone between the seal and the skin, thereby causing restrictions on eye contour movements. The sealing may further cause pressure marks on the skin.
An alternative type of eyewear is known from WO 2004/010912, disclosing a lens adapted to cover at least one of a user's eyes, and a sealing frame adjacent the perimeter of the lens for generally providing protection to the eyes of a user during use by isolating the user's eyes from the outside environment. In one embodiment, the frame is compliant and resiliently deformable and adapted to form a seal between the frame and at least a portion of the user's face along the perimeter of the lens. The frame has an adhesive side disposed partially beyond the perimeter of the lens and adapted to adhere releasably to a portion of the user's face.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,535 discloses a shield for providing a water proof seal across the forehead and along the sides of the face shield to allow a patient having recently had facial cosmetic or reconstructive surgery to shower and shampoo their hair while keeping the bandages and incisions in a clean dry condition. The edge of the shield having the adhesive is, in the preferred form, pressed against the patient's forehead adjacent the hairline and down along the temples and the side of the face. The shield is of a flexible material allowing the bending and forming along the contour of the face while being rigid enough to retain its shape and form a shield spaced from the patient's face, and produces a tent-like structure leading away from the forehead downwardly over the nose and extending beyond the chin of the patient. As the shield disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,535 extends beyond the chin of the patient humidity from exhaled air will condense at the inner surface thereof and form dew being highly undesirable, especially if used for protecting children's eyes, nose and mouth during bathing. Furthermore, children may feel isolated behind a full face mask covered with dew.
A device for protecting certain facial areas is known from WO 2005/110147. The device comprises a transparent shield and an adhesive area for fastening the device on the face of an individual, said adhesive area being applied to the shield in a border area thereof. The adhesive area is configured by a plurality of adhesive points thereby providing an protection against fine cut hair during hair cut at hairdressers.